


All Along

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Iris shared a glance with Barry. Something shifted between those two, Iris noticed. Caitlin was clingier to Cisco, more physically affectionate. And Cisco’s brown eyes melted like chocolate when he said her name.Barry leaned forward, whispering into her ear. “Do you think they…?”





	All Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciscoscaitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/gifts).



> This is a day late I'm sorry because I couldn't decide on what to do ;-;
> 
> This is just crazy fluff for the fun fluff fan. Happy birthday @Ciscoscaitlin! <3

“Babe!” Iris called. “You guys need to go…” 

 

“Alright,” Barry said, skidding in from the Speed Lab. “Cisco, you coming?” 

 

“Yep,” he nodded, grabbing his goggles to pocket. 

 

“Wait,” Caitlin said, beckoning Cisco forward. He stepped hesitantly, with an inquisitive brow. 

 

Caitlin puts her hands over Cisco’s jacket, smoothing it out. It seemed like she was going to say something, but the words died out on her tongue. Their eyes connected. 

 

“I’m going to be fine,” he promised gently. 

 

“I know,” she said, fiddling with his zipper. A smile tugged up the corner of Cisco’s mouth. 

 

Iris shared a glance with Barry. Something shifted between those two, Iris noticed. Caitlin was clingier to Cisco, more physically affectionate. And Cisco’s brown eyes melted like chocolate when he said her name. 

 

Barry leaned forward, whispering into her ear. “Do you think they…?” 

 

“Shh!” Iris shushed him, swatting his arm, not wanting to interrupt. 

 

“I know,” Caitlin repeated. “I just wish I could go with you.” 

 

Cisco’s hands lifted up to squeeze the hands still on his chest. “I won the draw.” 

 

Caitlin narrowed her eyes. “Because you _ rigged _ it.” 

 

Cisco shrugged. “Details.” 

 

They clearly have had this conversation before. 

 

“Guys, we have to get a move on,” Barry complained, getting exasperated. 

 

Cisco let her go and opened a breach. Barry went through with Ralph, but Cisco didn’t move. 

  
Iris sat in her seat, setting up the monitors to watch the feeds like Cisco had taught her. 

 

“Caitlin?”

 

Her breath caught. “Yeah?” 

 

“I’m going to kiss you goodbye now.” 

 

Iris’ jaw dropped when Cisco surged forward, and wrapped his arms around Caitlin’s waist. Her hands flew to his neck, and she let out of noise of surprise. 

 

Iris lowered her eyes, trying to give them privacy, but couldn’t help sneaking a peek after a few seconds. They were still going at it, Cisco pressing kisses to Caitlin’s lips. Caitlin giggled, pulling away. 

 

Cisco laughed. “Is that going to last you?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Caitlin teased, twining her fingers into Cisco’s jacket again. “Do it again?” 

 

Cisco smirked, leaning in. 

 

Iris stood up, everything clicking into place. They startled, staring at her with identical confusion. 

 

“Are you okay?” Caitlin asked her. 

 

“You two are together!” 

 

Cisco quirked an eyebrow. “...Yes?” 

 

“For how long?” 

 

Cisco and Caitlin shared a look. She tilted her head to the side as they had a secret conversation. 

 

“It depends on when you count it?” 

 

Iris held up a hand. “What does _ that  _ mean?” 

 

“Cisco thinks our first kiss counts, which would date us to February, but I think we were really official the day I told him I love him.”

 

“Mmm.” Cisco kissed the corner of her jaw. “Best day of my life.” 

 

Iris felt like she needed to sit down. “...And when was that?” 

 

“April?” 

 

It was July. 

 

Cisco’s breach sucked closed behind them. Cisco startled turning around. “Oh snap. Forgot about them.” 

He reached forward to plant one on Caitlin’s lips a last time before adjusting on his goggles and opening a new one and hopping in. 

 

The moment Cisco left, Iris twirled in her spiny chair, waiting for an explanation. 

 

Caitlin had a secret smile, touching her lips as she made her way to her own desk. 

 

“Caitlin..?” 

 

“You never noticed.” 

 

“That’s not true!” Iris exclaimed. “Everyone noticed, we just thought you two were flirting! Not that you were already a couple!” 

 

“You never asked?” 

 

“It’s impolite to meddle!” Iris insisted. 

 

“Ralph did.” Caitlin rebooted her computer. 

 

Iris rolled his eyes. The two watched the three sneak onto Earth 6. 

 

“So. How is it?” She asked her friend after a few minutes, genuinely curious. 

 

Caitlin ducked her chin, hiding her blush. “Amazing. He’s romantic, and kind, and just... _ Cisco _ , you know?” 

 

Iris smiled herself. She did know. “I’m happy for you Caitlin.” 

 

“Thank you.” The two women returned to their work, watching the backs of their boys plus Ralph. An hour later, Iris checked Caitlin’s shoulder when passing by to get to the Med Bay. 

 

“You know I’ll be your Maid of Honour, right?” 

 

Caitlin’s eyes brightened, as she tried to respond, tongue tied. “It’s a bit early--I never said--” 

 

“But you’ve thought about it.” Iris smirked. “You want to, right?” 

 

Caitlin’s face said everything. 

  
  



End file.
